


銃声

by PsychoNebulae



Series: 狂い望み、自慰的行為の繰り返し。 [6]
Category: Keyakizaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoNebulae/pseuds/PsychoNebulae
Summary: *キズ-銃声   私设很多暴风ooc敬请注意
Relationships: Habu Mizuho/Sugai Yuuka
Series: 狂い望み、自慰的行為の繰り返し。 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182575
Kudos: 2





	銃声

**Author's Note:**

> *キズ-銃声 私设很多暴风ooc敬请注意

菅井第三百六十五次在这个纯白的房间里醒来。

她不情愿，住在四季恒温的寝房也总归是不好从由身体烘暖的被窝里出来的。

这个时候东京应该有很多红叶可以看了，昨晚那么冷。只可惜还没办法着急拉开窗帘，眼睛会受不了唐突的白昼光。

菅井洗漱，吃第三百六十五份早饭，配不多加调味的菜，还有一管同样没味道的能量补剂。以前她再怎么喜欢吃东西也多半会觉得这太单薄，不过对现在的她来说滋味刚刚好。

然后是晨练。她没怎么缺勤过，事实上不去晨练的话反而会在空出来的这段时间里闲到发闷，至少在那里还可以和其他人聊聊天.

回房间的时候土生已经在门口等她不知道多久。

“早上好。刚晨练完？”

土生跟着她坐到桌子边。菅井一大早已有些烦躁的情绪乖乖沉淀下来。

“嗯，早安土生ちゃん。”

“又练射靶了？”

——认识她之后好就好在不用费心解释太多自己想逃避的话题。而如果是土生这样体贴的人，也不用担心对方会过多干涉自己的隐私。

“吃点蛋糕吧。入伍一年了呢。”

土生将拎在手里的袋子放到桌面上。是没有奶油的海绵蛋糕，菅井一直喜欢的牌子。

她没有选择。就像和土生的相识，也都是被安排好的偶然。

0.

一年前菅井还只是一个在焦头烂额写毕业论文的大四学生，普通地上课、普通地和导师交谈、普通地和同学一起吃午饭。

餐厅里她爱喝的味噌汤不对劲。方才和同学一刻不停的闲谈戛然而止，菅井又抿了一口——咸得难以忍受。

“怎么了吗？”同学问她。

菅井只觉得自己舌上都开始反馈出甜味的幻觉，“……味噌汤、是不是有点太咸了？”

同学疑惑地尝了尝自己碗里的，表示还是一如既往的味道。

决定放弃汤品的菅井随后发现其他的菜式也都变得无法入口，在同学尝来却都是再正常不过的范围了。

四周的学生也都在毫无异常地进食交谈，菅井想这顿饭多半是吃不下去了，于是用“今天大概没胃口”来推脱完事。

对于菅井来说没胃口毕竟是极小概率事件，她觉得自己可能要忙到生病了，回住处又恰好觉得浑身乏力，闷头睡了过去。

她不知道自己睡了多久，迷迷糊糊间只觉得在深秋里热得仿佛燃烧，又像是陷进可怖的梦魇里呼喊不得挣扎无门，艰难睁开眼时已经身在纯白色的世界里。

我死了吗，这是天堂的样子吗？菅井缓缓起身环顾四周，白、还是白、净是无尽的白。

她沿着唯一的走廊向前，像服务台的装置才映入视线，来往的人也多了起来。

“啊，菅井さん，您醒了。”

柜台后一位女子招呼她。菅井疑惑且恐惧，只能走上前：“不好意思，请问这是哪里？”

“啊，这里是「塔」，简要介绍可以先看看这里，”工作人员递出一本小册子，“等您看完我再做更多解释。”

菅井道谢但仍不明就里，走到一边翻开了颠覆她一切认知的手册。

她从未听说过这幢被称作“塔”的建筑物。她不知道身处的具体方位，也想不到自己是怎么到这里来的。

更重要而莫名的是开篇第一句「当您读到这段文字时，说明您已经觉醒成为了哨兵」。这个系统是如此机密，以至于在东京生活了二十二年的菅井对其一无所知。

好在一些表层的疑问都被手册回答了。比如那碗尝起来很咸的味噌汤，是菅井觉醒为各种感官都较常人灵敏几倍的哨兵的预兆。她、还有其他很多和她一样的人，因此成为了各国负责执行高危任务的利器。

但同时过强的感知能力也可能在各种情况下影响到哨兵的正常生活。日常活动的声音会变成剧烈的噪音，味蕾容忍不下绝大部分普通的菜色，皮肤也将因衣服被褥的布料而发痒。

如果不加以控制和保护，哨兵将会沉浸在某一种感官带来的过激体验中无法自拔而陷入崩溃的绝境，发狂或是不省人事都只是时间问题。

因而「塔」这个监测着每一位新晋哨兵并进行统一管理的独立机构会为他们各分配一位向导，也就是能够控制和保护哨兵身心的人。

和向导配对以后还要进行结合，之后训练或者实战怎么怎么样之类的，菅井没能详细再看下去。前面的信息量已经大到她无法在短时间内消化，比起那些像是将来的内容她还有更急切想得到解答的问题。

“不好意思，”菅井回到服务台前，“我能离开这里吗？”

工作人员大概对菅井的反应感到司空见惯，露出一个公式化笑容：“菅井さん为什么想要出去呢？”

“因为、因为我不明不白地被带到这里，又被迫要去战斗……我做不到。”

“您知道，有很多人为了保家卫国加入队伍。他们即使明白自己或许不会被记住名字，也为了理想拿起武器。”

集体荣誉的确是个诱人的噱头，但事实上还有很多途径可以获得它……比如做个出色的运动员或者作家，再不然取得一些科研成果，不一定非要靠夺走另一个人的生命。菅井理解工作人员的话，但隐隐觉得哪里不太对劲。

似是看出菅井的犹豫，对方抛出了最后一根稻草：“以及，如果没有向导的话，哨兵一个人是几乎难以在外面那个对您来说已经可称残酷的世界里生存的哦。”

1.

菅井知道自己没办法永远塞着耳朵自己制作最平淡的菜肴在外活命，索性就在「塔」里尽可能避开自己反感的情况一边寻找着逃脱的机会。

她很快就等来了和她配对的向导，不用直接面对哨兵所遭受的苦难而数量稀少的人。

本应是要等很久的，或许久到会在「塔」里孤独终老，只是「塔」独断地宣布有这样一位和菅井的测试结果相当契合的向导刚刚觉醒被侦测到——不是完美的配对，但也已算罕有。

还是那个挂满虚伪微笑的无情服务台，瘦高的新人站在另一端，望过来的目光中是掺混着抗拒的迷惑不解。

啊啊，同类。菅井想。

自我介绍之后土生伸出的手掌是冰凉的。但只轻轻一握，哪怕不曾做过任何繁杂的所谓“结合”，菅井也能感觉到自己早已乱作一团麻的情绪被温柔地捋开了。

手册里进一步的内容也是在接下来的几天慢慢理解的。

刚觉醒还没有能力保护好自己脆弱感官的菅井住在静音室里，人为抹去一切干扰只有白噪音全天候流动着过于寂寥。土生安顿好之后时不时来看望她。菅井看得出对方比自己更怕生，几度欲开口又如无事般挪开投来的视线，于是决定主动搭话。

那并不是个错误的决定。她和土生能聊的话题其实相当多，从动画到游戏，再加上同是东京人假日里会去的地方也相似。

菅井从未想过依恋的情绪可以产生得这么快。也许真的是出于“和她配对”的心理暗示，又觉得这没准就是土生作为向导的神奇能力。无论原因为何，每次目送着土生走出静音室只留自己重归一片死寂，是怎样自我疏导都嫌孤独的。

于是表层的精神结合在她们认识的第四天完成。她们按照手册说明建立了初步的联结。那不是什么太过重大的事——从技术层面来说。

她们之间还未形成具有排他性的关系，但每当菅井心中泛起无法言说的愁绪与焦虑都能被土生及时感知到，而后整个脑海中的世界都像是被向导拢在手里轻抚，负面情绪就在这每一下触碰间缓缓收起了尖锐的爪牙。

联结逐渐稳定下来的同时她们开始参加训练，各自的作战培训或是一起培养默契，菅井别无选择地学会了武器的用法，学会了如何利用自己的能力，也学会了架设屏障初步保护自己的身体。

从静音室搬进属于自己的寝室，相对来说还算是件好事。她和土生分别住在同一层楼的两侧，通常是土生来菅井的房间和她一起吃饭聊天。

也只是如此。书籍网络在「塔」里被严格控制，于是她们的话题几乎永远停留在过往的基础上。菅井早已无数次想说“我们逃走吧”，但土生与她不过是堪堪越过了陌生人的坎而已。她无法这么快就做危险的坦诚，正如更深层次的结合也都被商定在“等彼此都做好准备之后”。

所以她们如同停滞不前一般度日。

2.

两人慢慢开始被指派一些相对低危的任务。虽这样形容但也不同于训练，风险始终如影随形。

菅井还记得那一天的情形。「塔」要求她去协助警视厅追踪一组长期进行不法交易的团伙，于是她久违呼吸到了新鲜空气，景色与她之间不再隔着一层厚重的玻璃。

一起行动的室内派土生也因此重新振作起来的心情并没能维持多久。上上下下几十名主要成员已经落网，只剩老奸巨猾的首领在逃当中。远在普通人察觉到之前菅井就已发现他的踪迹，时间线拉得越长越像是在逐渐亢奋起来沉溺于追查。

土生不擅长打斗因而跟在后方，负责把菅井的注意力挽在安全的范围之内。哨兵很投入，视觉和听觉都被发挥到接近极限，偏生这组搭档刚结识不久还未能培养出足够的默契，建立在脑海中的屏障有些微缺口让菅井脆弱的感官直接与外界的刺激对面。

痛苦如潮水般涌来。

菅井终于体会到「塔」所说的“一个人在外无法生存”的意味。没有向导的帮助，她会癫狂的。

——那也都是事后才能回忆起的了。当下她无法思考方才那一阵风声以外的内容，脚步也随之停滞。她在脑中为这股不可抗的吸力发出惨叫，却无法阻止正在被撕成细小碎片的感受。

漏洞很快被填好，为时已晚。首领已经发现蹲在墙角尚且动弹不得的菅井，于是枪口指向了刚闯入画面中的土生。

苍白的碎片漫天散落，是丝毫不浪漫的雪。

与常人无异的首领并不知道菅井已经恢复行动能力，只顾盯着土生——自然他也不会明白这一两下心跳之间两人已无声地进行了多少交流，菅井因而有机会趁其不备用手肘击中了他的腹部。

枪落在地上，首领疼痛到将近无法站立却还是无视了菅井的警告、挣扎着拧住了她的右臂。

她有充足且合理的理由射击，左手也确实已经抵在枪套上了。犹豫之中菅井回头望见远处土生白色衬衫的衣角，还能听到特警队员赶来的声响。于是她又攒出力气挣脱了首领的钳制，抬手击中了他的下颌骨。

3.

熟悉度不足导致屏障没能建好，那不是向导或者哨兵一个人的错——但将搭档置于危险之中却是了。

活捉组织首领让警视厅对菅井和土生的评价很高，却不影响她们被带去听训话。

“处于危险的时候就应该尽可能自保！

“还有你的向导当然也是你的职责范围内，你和她不是从属关系，是要互相保护和支撑的。”

上级怒不可遏，叱责声数次在办公室内回荡着推搡彼此。前几句说得倒是没错，然紧跟在后面的刨根问底令人不悦。

“菅井さん，我真的很少见到你这样的。

“可不可以解释一下，到底为什么不开枪？”

菅井知道「塔」并非是自觉理亏而始终留住她，只是因为她即使不想也意外极擅长于近身战，而无论如何警视厅总是不会讨厌这样一位能留活口的帮手。

世界几乎已脱离冷兵器时代。哨兵都有配枪以防万一，菅井仍是不喜欢用那样的武器：杀伤力和攻击范围都比最锋利的金属强上几番，可无论搭配多先进的抑制器也会让耳朵感到极度不适，扣动扳机那一刻肾上腺素的激增使得心跳加速到难以呼吸。

最重要的是——

“我不想战斗。”

被对每一组哨兵向导进行单独辅导的工作人员逼问得急了，菅井终究是把这句萦绕在心底和梦境数日的呐喊脱口而出。

没有想要守护的对象的哨兵就像失明的虎豹。训练官这样说，同僚这样说，菅井也对自己这样说。

她的确是最不像哨兵的哨兵。那些刻板印象中向来属于哨兵的词汇无法形容她。她不那样傲慢主动，亦不手腕强硬，这都是她上过多少堂培训课也无法学会的内容。

在被怒斥“你最好想清楚一点”后总算离开了办公室。回宿舍的路上菅井一路沉默，对陪着自己回到房间的土生也不发一语。

土生让她在柔软的沙发坐下，轻车熟路给她盛了杯温水，同时一刻不停地安抚着她激烈翻涌的情绪。

如「塔」里的传言所说，她确实是一位天才的向导。菅井想。自己痛苦的愤怒不是被掩耳盗铃地填埋，而是真的在土生静默的安慰中平息下来。

“我非常、非常理解ゆっかー。”

菅井接过水杯之后土生在她旁边坐下，两人之间留着一段十公分的空隙。

“就算是素未谋面的向导，我也可以读取到对方的想法。由我来自夸有点难为情，但其实我真的有很多很多种对付他们的办法。

“比如说，我似乎可以把那种看不见的力量凝结成利刃，直接穿透对方的屏障进入他们的精神世界里劈斩……

“但我不想这样做。我不想让他们就此精神崩溃。我总觉得那些武器或者能力，只是用来保护自己和珍贵的人与事的。

“我相信ゆっかー不去开枪、即使用武器也不造成致命伤的理由是和我一样的。”

——是了，土生也如此不像一位向导。她不如其他向导那样能言善辩，却像一棵逐渐枝繁叶茂的树一样让菅井相信世间总有一处可以依靠。

“所以我永远都会和你站在同一边的。”

这样一想，好像都是土生在保护着菅井的脆弱之处。

“那土生ちゃん自己呢？”

土生侧头想想，“向导大概是，共情能力被提高了。我比以前更容易理解你和其他人的情绪并且产生共鸣，但并不代表发挥能力是不需要代价的……

“我现在或许很像毫无专业技能的心理治疗师。我可以倾听，把负面情绪都吸收安置好……但那以外，我并不知道该怎么做，向导培训也并不太教这些。

“而且向导的能力相比之下并没有那么神奇，所以好像会从其他人那里得到一种潜意识里的感受，向导就是单纯的工具、是哨兵的附属品……”

土生的世界像常是平静无波的海。那片海终于翻起汹涌的浪，于是菅井随之在其中颠簸，挣扎着想控制住这艘载浮载沉的船。

“我如何可以帮到你呢？”

“就这样说着话就很好。我见到ゆっかー就很开心。”

明明认识不多久，这句话听起来怎么会让自己如此满足呢？菅井打算暂时不去多想这些，轻轻拍了拍土生的手背：“把为我建的屏障解除吧，就稍微一会儿？”

土生讶异地扬起视线，“不会很危险吗？”

“没关系的啦——”菅井催促着，感觉到土生照做了的同时不被完好保护而带来的危机感令她小小打了个寒噤。

“就这样休息一下。”

菅井犹豫着坚定地抬起手，抱住年轻向导纤瘦的腰身。土生原本耸着的肩背也终于放松下来，无声呼吸着彼此世界中稀薄的空气。

“不过长官说的大概是对的吧。我们之间并不是从属关系。

“或者说，ゆっかー也许并没有意识到的时候，一直都在保护着我。”

于是随后的夜晚里她们不再作犹豫地完成了彻底的精神结合。没有什么脱胎换骨的奇妙感触，更多像是心里被打上了无法磨灭的烙印，宣告并提醒着她和土生的命运已经从此联系在一起。

4.

邻国剑拔弩张的局面维持了太久，哪一根导火索终于引爆了这片海域。

相当一部分数量的哨兵被派去了津轻海峡周边待命，监视着任何经过公海的他国武装力量。

但火仍是烧到了列岛。下命令到执行，自上而下都弥漫着一股咸涩的紧张。现存约束并不允许他们正面参战，只能在限度之内自我保护。

可总会被波及，受害者人数总会逐日增高。离前线太近就能更频繁地听到那些教人抑郁的消息，连带着让听众也愈发沉默。

菅井有时会梦到燃烧着的战船，和背着红书包抓着一支向日葵在田间小路上奔跑的小学生。

孩童稚嫩的脸庞总能融化菅井的心，但她至少清晰地明白她绝不想让自己未来的孩子出生在这样的世界。

偶尔连同学都说她死板。不仅是原爆这样的人祸，各处大地震纪念日她都认真记得并悼念。

——所以要怎样去用无论如何被渲染得崇高的理由来夺走另一个人的生命呢？指尖稍一用力在枪响过后自己或许就会成为英雄，而对面的家庭从此苦苦等不回游子。

在「塔」里住在同一侧的哨兵们难得聚在一起就会聊天，虽然知道彼此的名字却不知是谁起的头开始用出身地称呼彼此。她是“东京二号”，隔壁住着一位“宫崎”，八卦情报很多的前辈是“京都”，诸如此类。

菅井有时看着面前两位同样出色的年轻哨兵，心想好像每见一面都很有可能是最后一面。

那一天成真了。她和土生交了任务报告之后听说了“香川”搭的巡逻艇被他国的鱼雷误伤，没能活着回来。

时间宛如停滞了。好似是一双手终于粗暴地撕下了这层痂，疼痛迟迟出现在麻木之后。那些血淋淋的死别不再是吓唬孩童的恐怖故事，它只有真切地发生了才能趁人不备之时教其感受到分量。

大学时只有自己目睹的他人作弊。

以各种理由迫害和自己不一样的“异类”。

战争。

金钱、权利和性。

菅井记得自己读书时一度在网络上流行的一段视频，大致是地球的大小与其他行星、与太阳、与银河系、乃至整个宇宙的模拟对比。

人类确实地微不足道。就是这样一颗扔进沙滩里便再也找不到的沙子，却在他人的要求与期望、以及自己的欲念中有了超越一切的虚拟价值。

那些宗教，从世间流传千年的大小多神教一神教，到公民宗教——钱币、旗帜、伟人头像，让信徒心甘情愿献祭上财产情感乃至生命。他们的生活太痛苦太痛苦，以至于无法心安理得地接受这就是人生的真谛，才要希冀着这一切是通往极乐前的试炼，将膝盖与前额小心翼翼地抵在了荆棘路上。

他们闪闪发光的虔诚大都或早或晚被碾碎成一地粉末。而领袖对前人殉教的神圣化是最好的表彰，鼓舞着后世前仆后继地奔入火坑，这团火于是越燃越旺。

菅井从小就被教育要正直而平和，刚进「塔」的时候因而尤其痛苦。哨兵没有选择地成为战斗机器，借用自己的超能力去为了自己和与自己相似的基因的延续而抹杀他人。

反过来也是一样的。这并非一场单向的施虐，战争就是一场由人操控开启的漩涡或者黑洞，以欲望为食的同时缓慢而不可抗地撕碎幸福与笑容。

只有她自己明白此时语言上的静默并非完全是担忧自身的安危。菅井担心她的向导，那位总是信任着她帮助着她的温柔向导。

她希望土生一直平安快乐地生活；更好的话，和土生一起离开「塔」。

这样想着，便也这样说了。年轻向导难以掩饰羞赧，因而让菅井明白尽管前路依然浓雾重重但手中已然多了盏灯的并非只有自己。

再接下去反而又不知该如何启齿，好在土生总是理解，在菅井伸出手抹去彼此残余在眼梢的泪痕之后拥搂住了她的腰。然后她们在世界末日前初次亲吻。

5.

随着时日流逝，哨兵与向导的结合也越来越紧密。隔音过于良好的房间里只有她们自己可以听见彼此纵情的喘叹，希望神明原谅这一时耽迷声色的祈求随着汗与泪悄然淌进床第褶皱的峰波。而亲吻是深的，或者是她唯一愿意主动进犯的动作，以为要就此永远坠入欲壑时只有抱紧对方同样震颤不已的身体。

6.

两人在青森住了很久。没有什么休假的理由，两人各自的生日也都是挨在一起餐风宿露地度过。

她们自扎营处徒步，一时调动不到车辆因而要穿过一片茂密的森林到另一端去。

“猜猜我手里的是什么？”

这是她们时常用来打发时间的小游戏。不知道土生什么时候抓了什么东西藏在手心里，修长手指攥成拳伸在自己面前。

菅井自然只能在无数错误的答案中随便挑一个，可就连土生笑着翻过手摊开手掌露出一只塑料瓶盖也能让两人笑上许久。

那这次呢。

“这次，总是纸巾团了吧。”

——菅井用了几次却从来没对过的回答。

不过正解真的不那么重要了，只要足够有趣——而土生在这一点上从不令她失望。

“是空气哦！”

手心空荡荡的，又充盈着。尚还宽阔的路上她们久违放肆地笑。

情感层面上来说，她和土生或许比较像通过相亲说媒从而认识的。她们出双入对却极少聊感情，走到此步说是喜欢太草率，但又绝不仅限于战友。

最亲密的来往也已反复尝试。那不是除去情欲包装就只剩枯燥例行公事的悲剧，反而伴着被撕去的一页页日历注满了难以启齿的热烈爱意。

“我送你一个东西吧。”

菅井轻快地说，手伸进制服外套的口袋里假意摸索起来。

说着“找到了”一边将握成拳的手抬到毫不怀疑的土生面前，菅井让她也摊开手掌准备接着。

悬在两厘米外上空的拳被张开，菅井的手柔和地落下与土生的重叠，手指稍微错开再屈向下贴合在向导掌指关节间的皮肤。

土生轻轻扬起眉毛，也握住了菅井的手。

深秋已然卷来一阵阵寒潮。土生的指尖是凉的，却是令菅井感到安心的温度。还有因晴天而显得格外清澈和遥远的天空，视野边缘被正如菅井预料的惹人怜爱的红叶点缀起来。

“我们一起逃走吧？”

菅井不敢看土生总是柔软的目光，索性盯着高处好似一动不动的积云。

“离开塔，去远远的地方。只有你和我。”

7.

森林本该是很好的地方。

夏天轻井泽的山原中不那么缠绵的空气，或者冬天旭川盖上一层又一层白雪的针叶林。但倘若这些与危险扯上关系就不再美妙，反而生出几分令人胆寒的气息。

她们的直感是正确的。

菅井和土生无意阻拦他人，却没办法防止敌人藏在森林里伏击过路者。

对方哨兵和绝大多数哨兵一样在使用枪械上并没有什么心理障碍。近身战几乎没有人可以敌过菅井，于是他们往往会在情急之时拔枪。

而大概全世界的「塔」都会教导哨兵在可能的情况下先抹杀敌方向导，只因为失去了任何程度连结的向导的哨兵都会陷入精神上的地狱。这对于摧毁战斗力来说是事半功倍的举动。

不幸中的万幸是土生闪躲了，子弹并没有射入要害，沉闷地钉进了她的肩头。

然后世界就变得分外缓慢。空气的流动、时间、灵敏感官与大脑之间的通路，有新鲜柏油的黏稠。

原来枪声真的会像电影画面中的那样惊飞本还栖在枝头的群鸟，让它们黑压压地逃离森林时跟着发出以卵击石的悲鸣。

这是怎样受到诅咒的羁绊，汩汩淌血的向导从伤口溅出的猩红在哨兵看来都刺眼，视线模糊成一片浓雾。还有土生后撤之前发出“ゆっかー小心”的吃痛尖叫。

混乱震荡着，菅井感觉自己脑中的世界地面在颤抖龟裂，迷乱的旋转感也逐渐增快。

战或逃的本能一刻不停地厮斗，菅井伸手摸往熟悉的位置触到别在腰间的匕首。

在抽出利刃、用力刺向对方哨兵的瞬间以前，她眼角的目光又瞥见了倚在旁边树干之后土生痛苦呼吸的模样。

于是手指不受控地往后滑了一格，抓住了配枪的握把。有再多不情愿经过训练之后也总能利落地拔枪瞄准，只剩下定决心与否的区别。

已成为心理阴影的第一次出勤的画面依然能被栩栩如生地回想起来。无可奈何地蹲着的时候向左就能瞄到被逼至绝境的首领执枪的手，而身后是冻在原地的土生。只要她再晚一点击中他的腹部，故事就会在那一天戛然而止。

这样的事情不可以再发生了。土生保护她，她也要保护土生，这就是哨兵和向导之间最最基本的维系，是将近丧失思考能力也会谨记于心的信条。

她为此可以赌上一切的。

握柄上粗糙的纹路磨过手掌，准星和照门直指敌人的额间。

——除了……

闭眼之前，菅井的右手领着枪口重新垂向下，永远无法做好心理准备地迎接割裂森林的震响。


End file.
